The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Imaging systems are employed in manufacturing environments to automatically inspect stationary components. Imaging systems seek to determine three-dimensional (3D) information about an object in a field of view for quality inspection, reverse engineering, robotics and similar systems. Such systems employ structural lighting as part of a stereo imaging system to project light onto a field of view, capturing digital images of an object in the field of view and employing geometric methodology and decoding techniques to calculate image depth(s) using the digital images.